


All they’ve ever needed

by aromo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromo/pseuds/aromo
Summary: so i made this little sketch for Diamond Raven's wonderful story, i don't consider it too spoiler-ish but i recommend check out after you have already read chapter 86 because it's based on that.





	All they’ve ever needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding Your Words In My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 




End file.
